Forever
by HollandMarie
Summary: During FANG. What if Fang had one last birthday present for Max? What if it went a little too far, and left Max in a *air quotes* delicate condition? Rated M for a reason, people. -ON HOLD until my writer's block goes away.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.**

**Maximum Ride.**

**:D**

**I started reading FANG today.**

**I HATE it.**

**Seriously, HATE it.**

**Like, what's going on in James Patterson's head?**

**So, anyway, this starts in FANG.**

**Chapter 32, page 111. During the birthday party, when Gazzy is setting off fireworks with everyone's initials.**

**Let's just pretend Dylan and Jeb didn't show up yet.**

**Okay? :)**

**There will be lemons.**

**Heck, majority of the first chapter is a lemon.**

**My first lemon, mind you.**

**Tell me what you think, 'kay?**

**:D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

I lay on my bed, staring at my left ring finger.

Yep. Still there.

Smiling despite myself, I examined the ring, taking in every detail. Sure, it was old-fashioned. It was beyond girly. And it looked as if it might fall apart the second I punched someone in the face.

But it was perfect.

I could hear everyone outside, enjoying their birthday presents. Every so often, fireworks would illuminate my room through the window, seeping in between the blinds.

We wouldn't be safe here for long. Soon enough, our perfect little life here would be interrupted again. Nothing good can last.

_Let them enjoy it,_ I told myself.

Closing my eyes, I imagined a world where we could be safe, where we didn't have to hide. Where Nudge could go to a real school, where Gazzy could blow up anything. Where Angel could be a normal seven year old. Where I didn't have to look over my back every five seconds.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my day dream. "Come in," I muttered, expecting Nudge coming to show me something in her new magazine or something of the sort.

I heard the door shut, then someone sit down on the edge of the bed next to me.

I opened my eyes, smiling.

"Hey," Fang whispered. My heart beat a little faster.

"Hi," was all I could say.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face with the back of his finger, grinning.

My heart skipped a beat as he leaned down and kissed me.

It was soft, gentle at first. But soon our kisses grew hungrier, harder, and I found myself breaking away from breath.

Fang was panting, but he moved down to my neck, making me swallow a moan.

He chuckled against my skin.

"What's so funny?" I tried to say, but it was replaced by gasp as I felt Fang's hands slip under my shirt.

He stopped, looking at me, as if asking permission.

I nodded.

Slowly, Fang moved his hands up, all the while continuing to kiss along my neck.

I untangled my hands from his hair, struggling to find the hem of his shirt. With shaking hands, I pulled his shirt off, forcing him to kneel with his legs on either side of me.

A moment later he lay against me, his hands holding my face to his. We rolled over, so I was on top.

His hands found the hem of my shirt, and he looked into my eyes, asking permission. Again, I nodded. He pulled off my shirt slowly, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, followed by my bra. My breath hitched.

I blushed at the realization that I was now half naked. In front of Fang.

He smiled at me. "Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful."

Which only made me blush harder.

Fang leaned down again, pressing against my body, to kiss me. I could feel a bulge through the fabric of his jeans, and giggled a little against his mouth.

Fumbling, my hands found the edge of his pants. He knelt again, as I unbuttoned and zipped them. He helped me pull them off, tossing them to join my abandoned clothes.

Fang worked his way down my body, kissing a trail from my mouth, down my neck, stopping at my breasts. He took one in his mouth, making me gasp.

He sucked, bringing sounds from me I didn't even know I could make.

After a few minutes, he turned his attention to my other breast, repeating the same actions.

Fang's hands made their way to my hips, grabbing hold of my shorts.

He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

I simply nodded.

He growled, and with a sexy smile, slipped off my shorts, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He rolled us over again, catching my lips again in a quick kiss before moving down my body so he was kneeling at my feet.

Without a moment's hesitation, he slipped off my soaked panties, dropping them on the floor.

Using my feet, I slid off his boxers, barely conscious of what I was doing.

As soon as the were off, Fang was leaning against me, kissing me. His tongue brushed my lip, and I opened my mouth.

Fang's tongue darted into my mouth, fighting with mine. He won easily, then broke away.

"Are you ready?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Yes," I said, my heart speeding up even faster.

He kissed me deeply at the same time he thrust into me. A strange moan escaped my lips.

Fang broke the kiss, looking into my eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, before pulling his face back to mine and kissing him hungrily.

Slowly, he pulled out of me, stopping for a split second before thrusting back in.

I moaned again, louder.

He started moving faster, harder, until sweat formed between our bodies.

I felt warm move through my body, and one last time he pushed into me, sending me off the edge. He came with me, and we lay together, trembling.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling at Fang lying next to me.

"I love you too," He answered, "And I always will. Forever."

I drifted off to sleep, in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!**

**Chapter two :)**

**I don't like how FANG is going, as far as I've read.**

**Whatever.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Or a flying crocodile. :(**

* * *

Chapter Two

"I wonder where Max and Fang are." Gazzy said, walking into the kitchen the next morning.

"Yeah, they, like, disappeared last night." Nudge added.

Everyone looked at Angel, who shook her head. "You don't want to know."

* * *

I opened my eyes the slightest bit, blinded by the bright sunlight seeping into the room from behind the blinds.

Gazing around the room, I realized one thing: It was almost ten.

I never slept in. Ever. I was always the first up. It was just part of being the leader.

So how could it possibly be ten?

I looked around the room, the night before coming back to me.

Oh. Yeah.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Turning to the other side, I realized Fang wasn't there. All that was proof that anything had happened was my clothes scattered around the room.

My face got hotter as I stood up, aching everywhere.

I hurried to get dressed, and attempted to run a brush through my hair.

_Well, _I thought, walking down the hallway toward the kitchen, _here goes. _I tried to compose myself as if it were just another day.

That plan failed when I walked into the kitchen, Fang greeting me at the door.

"Morning," He said, kissing me on the forehead. Effectively making me blush again.

Also attracting the attention of the younger kids, who stared at us, wide eyed.

Could my face get any redder today? Turns out it could.

Grabbing a plate of bacon and eggs, I sat down at the table.

It was breakfast as normal, for Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. They were going on about something, as usual, bickering and such.

But Angel was silent, watching Fang and me carefully. I paid more attention than needed to eating, never raising my gaze.

Dumping my plate into the sink with a clatter, I hurried down the hall, back into my room.

I opened the window wide, breathing in the crisp late-morning air. Climbing out, I let myself free fall for a few seconds before snapping my wings out, catching the wind.

I glided for a while before finally coming to rest in a tree, secluded from the rest of the world. Just like we were.

I closed my eyes, trying not to hyperventilate.

How could I have let that happen? I must have been crazy to ever let it get that far.

Still... I loved Fang. I love him. He means the world to me.

But the flock comes first.

I sighed, angry with myself for even questioning that. The flock was number-one on the list. Everything else came second.

I vaguely heard the flutter of wings, and then the branch I was sitting on sunk a little, weighed down by someone.

I opened my eyes, looking over at him.

"Hey," I said lamely.

He didn't say anything. His face showed no emotion.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. What would make you think I wasn't?"

"You just ran off today. I got worried."

I was in shock. He was worried?

"What do you have to worry about?" I asked.

"You. Duh."

I mentally palm-headed myself.

"Do you... Uh... Regret it?" he asked, looking away from me.

Again, shocked. "Not exactly. I mean, it was great. And I'm glad it was you. But..." I took a deep breath, steadying myself, " The flock has to come first. I've said it a hundred times, but it's true. Now more than ever."

He nodded, if not a little hesitant. "I understand."

With that, I crawled down the branch, sitting next to him. "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it," I whispered.

He leaned down, barely brushing my lips before we heard it.

The sound of an engine on the seldom-used logging road below. I looked up at Fang and nodded. With that, we jumped into the air.

At home, I found an odd scene.

Sitting at the kitchen table with the flock was none other than Father Dearest and my *air quotes * other half.

"Okay, what's going on?" I said, approaching them with Fang's hand in my own.

Jeb went on to give a rather questionable explanation, saying that I was "Off task" and that I needed Dylan to "Help" me save the world.

I looked around at the flock. "No."

"You _need _ him," Jeb said, "Not just as your other half-" I cringed at the thought- "But as a fighter."

"No. We're more than capable of taking down enemies without an eight-month-old fledgling that probably can't even fly." At that moment I caught Dylan's icy blue eyes, causing my voice to falter. "Flock. Meeting. Now." I said, leading everyone outside, out of hearing range.

"Vote. Those for Dylan joining us." I said.

At first, no one. Then Angel raised her hand.

Followed by Nudge.

Then Iggy.

And Gazzy.

"Okay..." I said sourly. Looks like would be joining us.

"For now, he can be a temporary member of the flock." I murmured reluctantly.

We made our way inside, and I told Dylan the "good" news.

Later that night, after everyone had settled into their beds, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. One single tear ran down my cheek.

I wouldn't let Dylan replace Fang.

He couldn't.

No one could.


	3. Chapter 3

**:D**

**Chapter Three**

**:D**

**Finally.**

**I like sad/romantic chapters.**

**Like this one.**

**:)**

**Sorry it's sorta short.**

**:/  
**

**Okay, well I'm gonna let you go ahead and read.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Itex. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Things went on like that for the next month or so. Jeb left after a few days, THANK GOD.

I tried to avoid Dylan as much as possible. It wasn't really working.

Finally, I got so fed up with him constantly following me around the house like a lost puppy that I asked everyone to go out and teach him some flying techniques.

Finally I had some alone time.

Well, sorta alone...

* * *

With the rest of the flock out teaching Dylan, Fang found it the perfect chance to get some alone time with Max.

When he knocked on her door, she didn't answer.

"Max? It's me," He called.

No response.

He tried opening the door and found it unlocked.

Once in the room, he realized that Max was nowhere to be seen. But the window was open.

Oh, she went out flying.

Fang thought for a while, and eventually decided to take the time to update his blog while he waited for her to get back.

* * *

I sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at the little smiley face.

How ironic.

A million thoughts ran through my mind.

This can't be happening. This has to be some dream. Any minute I'll wake up.

But no. It's not a dream. This is reality.

The real world.

I should have thought it through, and now I'm paying the consequences.

Consequences I can't afford.

A sob erupted in my chest, and I curled up on my side, lying on the floor of the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away," I said shakily.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked from the other side of the door.

I was too upset to think of any comebacks, so I just muttered, "Yes."

I heard the doorknob rattle, relieved that it was locked.

Until... He picked the lock.

The door swung open, and when he saw my pitiful situation, he was at my side in a second, pulling my head into his lap. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I-I'm-" I couldn't force myself to tell him.

"You're...?" he asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I'm... I'm pr- I'm pregnant," I whispered, looking at the ground.

He didn't say anything for a long moment, letting the information sink in.

"It'll be okay," He whispered, holding me close to his chest.

I started blubbering, mentally cursing myself for breaking down. "No it won't. Never."

"Shh," he said comfortingly. "We'll get through this. It'll be okay."

I didn't respond. He made a convincing argument.

"It'll be okay," Fang whispered, "I'm here for you."

I looked up at him, my face tear streaked and puffy.

"We'll get through this. Together." He whispered.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay.**

**Another chapter.**

**Another day.**

**Lol.**

**I don't what I'm talking about.**

**It's 11:03. I'm tired.**

**Short chapter... I think.**

**Cliffie.**

**So there.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, although I do own 71 books.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Fang couldn't bring himself to ask her.

But he had to.

There was no way she could keep it-Not with the constant fighting, the running. It wouldn't be safe...

But they couldn't put it up for adoption. Not if it had wings. Which it probably would.

That left only one option...

No. He banished the thought from his mind. It would be her choice.

* * *

"I-" I was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by Nudge's unmistakable scream. Immediately, I snapped into my fight mode. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Fang looked me in the eyes, and we both nodded.

He threw the door open, running down the hall. I followed, suddenly on guard for the second life I was now responsible for. I knew at that moment that I wanted to protect this child, that I _had_ to protect this child.

We reached the front of the house, and I pulled the drapes back to see what we were up against. But, of course, the smoke was too thick to see.

I silently signaled to Fang, and he put his hand around the doorknob, looking at me once before tossing it open.

He disappeared into the smoke, and I followed, covering my mouth with my arm in an attempt to stop smoke inhalation.

Not working.

Slowly, the smoke began to clear away, and I saw six familiar bird kid silhouettes.

"Gazzy. Iggy. What. Did. You. Blow. Up. This. Time." I said through bared teeth,

They smiled innocently. "Leftover fireworks." Gazzy said.

The smoke had cleared, and I got a good look at my flock. They were all coated with soot, their hair sticking out like little, winged mad scientists.

"You two are dead meat." I said, then turned to Nudge and Angel. "Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded, attempting to brush themselves off.

"You guys go wash up. I'll get started on dinner." I said.

Naturally, they all stared at me in shock.

"You're going to cook dinner?" Nudge asked, laughing.

I simply rolled my eyes, motioning inside.

"Just get cleaned up. I'll handle dinner." I said in a tone that silenced any protest.

They all filtered inside, heading toward the separate bathrooms.

"Need some help with dinner?" Fang asked, walking with me into the house.

"Nope," I answered, looking in the freezer. "Here we go."

I held up a box of microwave waffles.

"You're a genius." He said, smiling that smile that made the world go 'round.

"Um... Max?" Nudge called from the girl's bathroom, "Can you come here?"

I looked at Fang for a second in confusion, then walked down the hall. "Yeah?"

"What's that?" She pointed into the garbage can-right at the pregnancy test.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me forever to put up a new chapter! I've had total writer's block.**

**So my friend's writing a Maximum Ride fan fiction, and I decided to work some more on this one. :)**

**Enjoys?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Although I do own the books :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

The flock gathered around me, curious to find out what she was talking about.

"That means-" Angel looked up at me with a sweet, evil smile- "that Max is pregnant."

And that was it. Everyone knew.

They were not taking it well.

Amidst the questions and accusations, I was able to escape to my room- by means I may never know.

I sat on the bed, hugging my knees close to my chest, trying to hold back the tears. I couldn't be so close to a total crying fit. I was Maximum Ride. I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. I had to be brave, if only for the flock's sake.

The flock.

A single tear ran down my cheek at the thought. How the hell would I be able to protect them when I blew up like a blimp?

"Hey." And Fang was there.

"Are you physically incapable of making any noise?" I grinned despite my cracked a smile, sitting down next to me. "You okay?"

"Define okay?" I leaned against him, still a human-avian ball.

"Not ready to jump off a cliff- without wings?" He smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not so okay then." Maybe it was something in my voice, but it was like he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Max... You know you don't have to go through this." his voice was low, hushed, as if it were a secret.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him curiously, relaxing my position and stretching out my legs.

"You... You could... _get rid_ of it." He motioned to my stomach.

I bit my lip. An abortion? Could I? And even if it could work...

Would I be able to give up this baby?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's so short... Haha, that's what he said.**

**Okay, childish jokes aside, yeah. It's super short. But better than nothing? I like it. I'll try to update more often.**

**Tell me what you all think(:  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

I couldn't. That was already decided, in the back of my head. This child meant something to me. It was _part _of me, part of my life now. Even if Fang didn't want anything to do with it.

I was keeping it.

Which left only one option.

"I'm leaving the flock." I announce the next day at breakfast.

Which was followed by a group "WHAT?"

"I'm leaving." I repeated.

Gazzy was the first to speak up. "But... Max, you can't leave! The flock isn't the flock without all of us, together."

I nodded, unable to look anyone in the eye. "I know. But It's better this way. Safer, for all of you. For all of us." Protests followed. The only person who was silent was Fang.

My eyes met him, nothing if not reluctant. I shook my head. He couldn't change my mind. No one could change my mind. This was how it had to be, if we all mean to survive.

"Fang's in charge." I said over the chaos. Then, I got up, walked out the door, and flew.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY!  
**

**I know it's been a while... I haven't written (Well, typed) For the story since the day I moved... Which was last month. And I haven't updated since even before that. **

**But I have 6 pages written in my notebook from studyhall. :D**

**So I'm started to type it up... Slowly. I'm also working on editing my older fanfictions, so that I can publish those, too. **

**Whatever. I dunno, this is kinda long-ish. Compared to the last chapter. xD**

**Well, this is my most popular story... Wonder why. **

**Whatever. Enough ramblings. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Of course they followed me. I'd think them crazy if they didn't. But with a few precious moments of ahead of them and my escape route planned out, I managed to get away.

It wasn't easy. They had all the training I had, plus any of the strange talents they'd obtained. After a day of flying nonstop, I spotted a small town and landed. After scarfing down a pound of quarter pounders, three orders of fries, and two large cokes, I found my lodging for the night. I'd gotten used to having an actual home again, and ended up at a cheap motel. As I walked into the hotel room, I reminding myself of all the worse places I'd slept. It was definitely better than the School. Africa. The forest floor, being eaten alive by bugs all night. Yeah, definitely better than that. I took a shower, reminded every time I looked in a mirror of the harsh truth. I'm pregnant. And it was really hard to avoid when I puked up majority of my dinner. I wrapped myself up in a big towel and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing.

I knew I'd done the right thing. They were better off without me. I would only slow them down.

But that didn't mean I wanted to. They were my family. They _needed_ me. I _needed_ them.

I found myself regretting it. I regretted sleeping with Fang. Getting pregnant. Deciding to keep it. But mostly, I regretted leaving. I was nothing without the flock. We were a set; meant to be kept together. Never apart.

A sound- that's what pulled me from my thoughts. The faintest of whispers in the empty room. "It's okay, Max."

Of course, I reacted the same way any teenage girl would: Jump into a defensive position. I scoped out the room. "Who's there?"

Nothing. Nothing out of place, nothing suggesting someone had been in there with me- or still was.

Naturally, I just put it off as my imagination. The stress was getting to me. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I'd heard a voice in my head.

"You've gotten rusty." At that moment, I felt a rush of horror and joy. Horror, because, well, it was true. And joy because- No, it wasn't an Eraser sent to destroy me. It was the one person I missed the most.

"Fang." I whispered, a smile growing on my face.

"Max." He had that heart melting grin I loved so much.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

He nodded toward the open window. "You really should lock things."

I laughed. I knew I should have been angry with him for following me, but it wasn't possible... I'd missed him more than I thought, even in the short time I'd been gone.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked, the humor gone from his voice.

I knew this was coming.

"You know I have no other choice."

He sighed in exasperation. "Max... It's not safe. With or without you, the flock's still in danger," He paused. I could feel his gaze on me. "We need you, Max. And you need us."

When I didn't respond, he continued. "Remember when this all started? When Angel was kidnapped? Or when we were at that school, and Nudge stayed behind?"

"Of course. What's your point?" I mumbled.

"My point is that we aren't the flock without all of us. Not all but one, not split into separate groups. You have to have realized it just won't work. Something will bring you back, one way or another." He grinned again. "Not to mention, we won't leave you alone until you do."

I wasn't laughing. "I'm not coming back. You guys are better off without me. I'll only weigh you down."

"We've got a plan for that."  
"And I don't want to hear it. I'm not coming back. End of discussion."

Of course, even after he (reluctantly) left, I couldn't sleep. I lay awake, thinking about what I'd done. How much it would change... Everything. Not just for me, but for everyone around me. The flock was okay without me.

But was I okay without them?


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOA. DUDE**.

**IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE.**

**I'm so so so so so sorry!**

**It's been a long few months. NaNoWriMo was a bust, and I sorta lost my writing groove for a long time. Still haven't much gotten it back, completely. School's hell, I'm failing math. Just broke up with my boyfriend (Who started a the shitoad of all shit over it) and I'm rocking the single girl rock.**

**BUT. I just finished Angel a few weeks ago. AND LET ME SAY.**

**A PACK OF FLYING ERASERS LOOK LIKE BUNNY RABBITS COMPARED TO ME.**

**So yes. **

**Fax forever.  
**

**TEAM FANG!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I didn't realize until the next day Fang had meant. "We won't leave you alone until you do."

Literally.

They were everywhere. In the elevator I barely missed. Turning a corner the second I saw them. Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel.

I tried my best to ignore them, but really, that wasn't possible. They were my flock. My family.

Well, _part_ of my family.

But they weren't the ones I needed now.

I lost track of the time I spent in the air. All I know is that when I got to my mom's, I was exhausted, hungry, and had a massive craving for chocolate chip cookies.

It was all a blur. Mom and Ella taking turns hugging me, asking questions, the usual. Stuffing my face with anything the put in front of me, and then passing out the second my head hit the pillow of the spare bed in Ella's room.

The next morning, I was up with the sun, as always. It was like a daze: Ella getting up, getting ready for school. Mom coming in to check on me, shutting the blinds so the room was dark again.

When I finally emerged, it was almost noon.

"So... What's the real reason you came?" Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

I hesitated. Sure, I knew this was going to happen. She knew I wouldn't just leave the flock for "some alone time". She knew me.

So I did what any other fifteen year old girl would do when presented in this situation.

"How old were you when you had Ella?" I asked, taking the seat across from her.

She looked at me curiously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I bit my lip. Better to come right out and say it.

I looked down at the table, whispering, "Well, cause... I'm pregnant."


End file.
